<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I don't know where this road will end, but I'll walk it with you, hand in hand by makesometime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977475">I don't know where this road will end, but I'll walk it with you, hand in hand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime'>makesometime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(sort of), Canon Asexual Character, Episode Tag, First Dates, First Kiss, Life Partners, M/M, Napping, Sharing a Bed, Telepathy, episode 179 spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:28:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He settles so naturally into his place beside Wilde at the morning meal that it feels like Japan all over again, only…</p><p>They’re here. Together. Wilde’s alive and they’ve both said too much to ever want to take back.</p><p>He’s happy.</p><p>He’s <em>happy.</em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I don't know where this road will end, but I'll walk it with you, hand in hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*rolls around in platonic/romantic life partners (<strong>LIFE PARTNERS</strong>) for the rest of time*</p><p>I wasn't sure if I wanted to write something very soft about how Zolf and Wilde spent their day or lightly cracky and I chose both.</p><p>(sorry for the obnoxiously long title but I couldn't not use something from Promises, once again)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He settles so naturally into his place beside Wilde at the morning meal that it feels like Japan all over again, only…</p><p>They’re here. Together. Wilde’s <em>alive</em> and they’ve both said too much to ever want to take back.</p><p>He’s happy.</p><p>He’s <em>happy.</em></p><p>“What’s wrong?” Wilde asks, leaning in a little and peering at him in such a way as to make him frown.</p><p>“Nothing…?”</p><p>Wilde pauses, then the flicker of a smirk appears at both corners of his lips. “But you’re <em>smiling</em>.”</p><p>Zolf laughs, shoving at his chest with a hand that wants to linger, despite everyone around him. “You’re a dick.”</p><p>It’s more than a little thrilling to hear Wilde genuinely laugh, to watch him take a swig of his rapidly cooling coffee and know that, whatever it is that’s now been acknowledged between them, <em>something</em> is there that wasn’t there before.</p><p>“Hey.” He says, before he can lose his nerve. “Do you want to… go for a walk?”</p><p>Wilde’s smile turns gentle, and he sets his cup down slowly. “I would love to.”</p><p>They actually make it to the door without interruption, though he chances a glance at Hamid to see his friend shooting them a look that tells him there’s definitely going to be questions later. Carter catches Wilde’s hand up as they pass and shakes it, and they share some sort of quiet moment that Zolf knows means more than he will ever understand.</p><p>By the time they’re outside, he can feel that he's teetering on the edge of second-guessing himself, but Wilde appears to be so content, so happy to be looking around at their surroundings and taking it all in, that he tries to push it all aside.</p><p>“Where did you want to go?” Wilde asks.</p><p>“I dunno. Haven’t really seen much of this place so far.” He says. “Suppose we could just start walking, see where it leads?”</p><p>“It’s been a long time since I just walked for the pleasure of walking.” Wilde smiles, holding out a hand.</p><p>He takes it, this time, before he can think better of it. Feels the warm curl of Wilde’s longer fingers around his own and enjoys the pleased little shiver that chases down his spine.</p><p>“Oh my.” Wilde says, all smiles now. “Zolf Smith, holding my hand.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah.” Zolf mutters, turning away before Wilde can comment on the colour forming across his cheeks. “Guess this is probably a date, or whatever. If you want.”</p><p>He chances a glance up to find Wilde looking down at him, tender and amused. “Zolf, I would truly like nothing more. Dare I hope for a kiss at the end of the evening?”</p><p>Zolf snickers, pulling him along and setting his sights on some of the prettier backroads. “If you play your cards right.”</p><p>It is strikingly easy to talk to Wilde now, with everything made plain between them. While they’ve never struggled with sharing moments from their history with each other, there’s always been a layer of hesitation across the entire thing. Zolf’s held things back, and he’s no doubt Wilde has too. But here, walking side by side through a strange city at no immediate risk to their lives, he finds the words come easily.</p><p>They end up at the city limits at a sort of viewing platform, looking out at the snowy landscape below.</p><p>“It’s beautiful.” Oscar breathes, leaning on the railing. His hands are clasped, fingers wiggling a little, as if he’s fighting the urge to cast spells. “Can you believe everything we’ve seen, Zolf?”</p><p>“It’s going to make a hell of a story one day.”</p><p>Wilde smiles, turning his head. They’re of a height like this, Wilde folded in half to reach the railing. “Not a patch on a Campbell though, hey?”</p><p>He’s not sure what possesses him to reach out, to tangle a hand in the hair that’s blowing freely in the breeze and tuck it behind Wilde’s ear. Zolf smiles, rubbing his thumb over Wilde’s cheekbone.</p><p>“Can…” He swallows around the lump of nerves in his throat. “Oscar, I’d like to—.”</p><p>“<em>Yes</em>.” Wilde says, too quick, though it settles some of the roiling in Zolf’s stomach when he flushes. “Please, Zolf.”</p><p>He’d be a liar if he said he’d not imagined this, late at night with a book closed over his chest, trying not to think about the man working too late down the hall. But it’s entirely different now, knowing what they went through to get here, to feel Oscar’s lips warm against his own.</p><p>Zolf pulls back sooner than he’d like, availing himself of the sight of kiss-drunk Oscar Wilde and thrilling at it.</p><p>“That was lovely.” Wilde smiles, not opening his eyes. “Another?”</p><p>Zolf laughs, moving in a bit closer and looping one arm around Wilde’s neck to hold him in place.</p><p>Their second kiss deepens quickly, Oscar’s tongue swiping along his lip and drawing him into parting for it, the warm sound of the man’s groan in response making goosebumps spread over his skin. He spares a moment to consider whether it’s really all that polite to be making out in broad daylight with someone who would still be remarkably deceased if not for these peoples’ kindness, but then Wilde drops to kneeling and wraps both arms around him and it’s entirely too much effort to <em>think</em>.</p><p>He smiles through the fluttering of heat in his belly, too long sidelined and unimportant for one reason or another and wonders what awaits them, once they figure all this out.</p><p>“Zolf.” Oscar says once he pulls back, smiling with all of his previously scar-hampered charm. “I don’t know that I’ll be able to focus on anything ever again.”</p><p>“You’ll find a way.” He says, leaning in for another quick peck. “We both will.”</p><p>It’s a pure delight to watch as Wilde gets to his feet and waves his hand to clean the dirt off his knees. Zolf holds out a hand this time, and grins when Oscar takes it, threading their fingers with a pleased little sound.</p><p>“I don’t suppose I can tempt you into a nap. It turns out resurrection is tiring work.”</p><p>“You’re telling me!” Zolf says, starting them off walking back to their accommodation. “Sounds good, though. Can’t remember the last time I slept.”</p><p>Oscar laughs, squeezing his hand. “Oh, <em>now </em>who’s being irresponsible with their health?”</p><p>“You’re an ass.” Zolf grumbles.</p><p>“Mm, and you <em>need</em> me anyway.”</p><p>The bunkhouse bed is probably too small for both of them, but they’ve endured worse. By the time they’ve figured out that the most comfortable position is curled up with Zolf’s head resting on Wilde’s chest, over the steady <em>thump-thump</em> of his heart, it’s barely a minute before they’re both unconscious.</p><p>The lazy kisses that follow when they both awaken later, the sun long since set, are a particular highlight. Wilde rolls half-on top of Zolf, all long limbs and heated breaths, and Zolf loses himself in the sweet unfamiliarity of the embrace.</p><p>They’re forced to stop eventually by a knock on the door, Wilde sighing and rolling off the bed, not bothering to straighten himself out. He <em>wants</em> whoever’s there to know what they interrupted. It makes a silly little thrill pass through Zolf.</p><p>Carter’s the one standing there, looking more awkward than usual as he crosses his arms over his chest and sighs. “Dinner’s up. Figured I better come get you before, y’know.”</p><p>“What on earth do you mean?” Wilde drawls, fingers playing over the bruise that Zolf had just sucked into his throat.</p><p>Carter goes very still, linking eyes with Wilde and saying absolutely nothing.</p><p>“Oh.” Oscar says, going very still… and then chuckling to himself. “My apologies Howard. We’ll try to control ourselves.”</p><p>“Didn’t say that Wilde, just maybe do it when I’m not bloody in a room with ten other people?” Carter nods. “Could get embarrassing fast, yeah?”</p><p>Wilde shuts the door, leaning back against it and looking across at Zolf. It dawns on him pretty quickly what’s just happened</p><p>“Can he? Are you?” Zolf asks, not sure if he wants to know the answer.</p><p>“Linked?” Wilde suggests, shrugging weakly. “I think so. Somehow.”</p><p>“Right. That’s…”</p><p>Oscar grins, very slow and very dangerous. “Exploitable?”</p><p>Zolf matches it, crooking his finger and watching as Oscar moves to join him once more. “Something like that.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>